


The Red Veil

by Cap10Smith



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Murder AU, Rating May Change, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags May Change, bad things happen, much less good things than bad things, past whiterose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap10Smith/pseuds/Cap10Smith
Summary: Ruby is kidnapped and wakes up in a room tied to a chair, little does the kidnapper know, he has bitten off more than he can stomach.





	The Red Veil

**Author's Note:**

> First try at Archive, occasionally wrote on FFN, but was more conservative and wrote just any old idea in my head. this more of a planned story that may or may not continue depending on its reception, though I will write at least two more chapters before I make the final call, they should be out before the end of next week. Hopefully.

“Wake up Ms. Rose.” A low and sharp voice pierced her hazed slumber, bringing her to the world of consciousness, if only partially. She could feel what felt like thousands of ants running up and down her arms, only stopping just above her wrist, where she could feel and strap binding each of arms to the arm of a chair, the same for each leg. It was when she noticed the cold metal of the chair that she noticed something, it was touching her skin. She was only wearing her panties, nothing more against the cool air of the room and the cold metal chair. She finally opened her eyes to jarring white lights situated all around her, leaving her attempts to adjust her eyes in vain. She couldn’t see clearly, but she could hear just fine, except there was nothing to hear, except a small sound just behind her right ear, she tried to turn to see it but someone’s hands grabbed her head and held it forwards while she felt a warm breath on her right ear.

“Good evening, Ms. Rose, it’s so nice of you to finally wake up. I was starting to think I would be killing you without hearing your undoubtedly beautiful screams.” Ruby shuddered as his breath cooled her ear with each inhale and warmed it with each word. “Wh-Where am I?” she tried to get through the question as fast as possible, but the cold air made her stammer with her words as tried to keep her teeth from chattering. 

“That’s not important right now and never really will be, I'm supposed to kill you and leave a video of your last moments for the police, who by my count,” he paused with silence lining the room, “will be tipped off in 15 minutes,” he finally brought himself around to the front of her body leaning his forehead against hers, “which means I have 12 minutes to enjoy killing you and 3 minutes to get myself out of here.”

He pulled his face inches from hers and began to examine her face, rolling it side to side, up and down. “Though I’m not sure how you’re supposed to enjoy killing someone in so little time, killing is an art form.” He leaned forward into her ear. “Wouldn’t you agree Ms.Ro-” he caught his words in his mouth he looked down at his stomach to see Ruby’s hand inside, wisps of red and silver permeating from the wound. She drew back her hand before propelling it forwards with a violent quickness rivalling that of a bullet. He flew off her hand and landed against the opposite with a wet noise that made Ruby smile with insane amusement and childlike innocence that seemed too perverted for her face. She began to really laugh when he tried to stand up, only to slip on his own blood trying to. ripping her other hand from its restraint, it too lit with red and silver wisps, she made her way over to him with an agonizing slowness, perpetuated by the wet slap of her bloodied bare feet against the concrete floor, to the man on the floor the slaps seemed to synchronize with his heart beat, getting slower the closer she got.

When she finally stopped at his feet his Aura finally began to respond, flickering to life, it's vain and pathetic attempts to repair the gaping hole in his stomach, bringing more laughter from the girl already soaked in his blood. A low and pained voice spoke from the living corpse beneath her, “Who- What are you?” She dropped to her knees and brought her finger up between them. She pushed her strength, power, and aura into the tip of her finger concentrating almost completely on the one spot and a streak of light appeared at the very tip, a blend of silver and red.

She began moving the finger towards his forehead and she began to speak, a heavier undertone to her voice, almost as though she were possessed, “I,” She began, “was once what many children want to be in their dreams, a hero, someone who helps people, but, as the old song goes, every rose has its thorn.” She began to draw on his forehead, “I don’t really know what I anymore though, haven’t thought about it in a while, people usually tell me what I am.” She leaned close to him, continuing to draw along his head. “You still haven’t figured it out have you?” She paused waiting for answer, all she got was a spit of blood and “Bitch”, She laughed before pressing her finger against his forehead hard, a second of tense silence and he began to scream as the smell of burning permeated the air. She resumed her drawing leaving a smoking hole on the side of his forehead.

“No, used to get that a lot though. You know the drawings usually give it away every time, one guy actually had a heart attack when I showed him.” Blood began to run down his face as she drew more lines and made more presses into his face, eventually there were 12 distinct line of blood running down his face. “I miss the old days, I’m resorted to being kidnapped by wannabe psychotics just to get my fix, tsk, tsk, tsk, shame on me.” She gave another stab of her finger into the side of his head, prompting another scream and more smoke. “There that should do it.” She stood up blood covered her hands as she held it up to her mouth to wipe it off her hands, subtly letting the smallest amount trickle into her mouth, bringing her perverted smile back to full strength. 

The Sound of blood hitting the floor echoed through the room as she walked to get a camera that had been there with the intention to record her, though that had never truly been in the cards. “You asked who I am, well every person is this city used to my calling card” she pulled open the screen on the side of the camera and walked over to the man, plopping herself down next to him, and holding the camera up to place her just out of frame. 

She didn’t even look over to him when he screamed, just pushed her aura through her four fingers and tore four long gashes through his neck, what remained of his blood spilling onto her hands and trickling down his body, which went limp and fell over onto her. 

She shut the camera as she stood up, the body falling flat on the floor, its crimson fluids spilling over the concrete. She found her clothes on the other end of the room and pulled her scroll out of her pocket, dialing the last number she had called. She waited impatiently listening to the sound of the ringer before hearing the connection pick up.

“Neo, it’s Red, get Blau to meet me here in 15 minutes with the other photo, we’ll be out 10 minutes after that, when you finish up with Lavender grab the tape from her house and bring it to the hill… yes, the fireworks are going to be especially spectacular tonight.” 

She hung up the scroll and began to get dressed awaiting the arrival of her accomplice, while staring at the labour of her love, his face had been engraved with a large rose with nine petals and four stems, each with six thorns, the stems weaving in their respective quarter of the face. It had only changed once since she started, and that had been so very long ago. She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys and girls enjoyed, also I am sorry, but not really. I have always enjoyed stories with a nice supply of violence, but a lot of them just stop with it like half way through for no reason, it kinda annoyed me enough to get around to planning this story. That said, not every chapter will be this violent, some will be much worse, some may have no violence at all, other will be like this one. In terms of length I shoot for something about twice as long as this chapter, the intro just wrapped up a lot faster than I thought it would. The next one is already 2.5 times longer. I always welcome feedback, because it lets me know people are reading it. Just don't go overboard, I am not jumping in the water to save your ass.


End file.
